


Pampering

by pastywhiteperson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastywhiteperson/pseuds/pastywhiteperson
Summary: Brian walked through the door looking very stressed. He'd been dealing with a dumb cattle rancher all day and was ready to pull his hair out.
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Pampering

Brian walked through the door looking very stressed. He'd been dealing with a dumb cattle rancher all day and was ready to pull his hair out. He kicked his muddy shoes off, wishing his feet would stop aching. All he wanted was to lay down in bed and sleep, but first he needed a shower and that meant standing on his feet for even longer.  
He gave in and trudged up the steps to his bedroom, surprised to find Janie leaned up against the headboard reading a fashion magazine. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't notice Brian watching her from the doorway.  
"Y'know, I never expected you to be reading a fashion magazine," Brian said.  
Janie grinned at him, "Hey, I might wear jeans and a t-shirt everyday, but I can be fashionable," They gave each other amused looks from across the room for a moment when she spoke again, "How did it go?"  
Brian's face fell, a disappointed look taking over the cheeky smile, "No luck. They were adamant that the vaccines wouldn't work and so they kicked us off the property."  
"That's terrible, some people just don't use their brains, do they?" Janie stood and approached Brian who was still leaning on the doorway.  
She started to pull him in for a hug but stopped, "You, my dear, need a bath. You smell like cows. I'll go run one, do you want to rinse off in the shower first? Get all the sweat off before you soak?" She was already in the bathroom starting the water before he could answer.  
He opted for the shower first and stripped off his dirty clothes. The water felt fantastic, but he knew there was a hot bath waiting for him. He quickly scrubbed himself and turned the shower off. His arms wrapped around his torso and he shivered during the walk from the shower to the bath. Janie helped him into the steaming water, adding in some lavender oil.  
Brian sunk into the water with a heavy sigh, "What would I do without you?"  
Janie gave him a bright smile, "Let me know when you want out, I'll grab some towels. You don't have to worry about anything, let me take care of you. You deserve it." Brian closed his eyes and gave a small hum of acknowledgement.  
About 15 minutes later Brian was ready to get out and get into bed. Janie helped him out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and began drying him off. He stood there and shivered at the cold air. Once Janie thoroughly dried him, she led him over to their bed, Brian still naked and cold.  
"Lay down on your front," She instructed, letting him get comfortable. She squeezed some lotion onto his back, apologizing when he shivered.  
"Sorry, love. Just relax, if you fall asleep I'll make sure you're covered up and warm." Brian responded with another quiet hum, already falling asleep. Janie massaged the knots out of his shoulders and back, working her way down. He'd let out little moans when she'd work out a sore spot. She finished his back and asked softly, "Are you asleep?" Brian very sleepily denied it. "Alright, roll over then, I'm going to do your legs then arms." Brian complied, giving her a dopey smile. His legs were particularly sore, and when she hit his ankles he whimpered. She rubbed them firmly, knowing how much they bothered him after a long day. He mumbled a quiet 'I love you' when she moved up to take care of his arms. She finished his arms and kissed his forehead.  
"Do you me want to put some clothes on you or stay like this?"  
"Mmm, clothes. Soft clothes," Janie wasn't sure Brian was even awake, but she figured she might as well. She very slowly managed to get him dressed in a pair of underwear and a soft shirt. She climbed in next to him, covering them both. Brian wrapped himself around her, nuzzling into her neck.


End file.
